In today's fast paced world of business, documents are often transported from one location to another and it is necessary to protect against loss, theft, and tampering. Therefore, there is a great need for a carrier that can securely transport large documents without damaging or distorting the documents while simultaneously deterring an unauthorized individual from viewing, stealing, or tampering with the contents of the tube.
The prior art includes well known commercial items including Pelican™ cases, Rifkin Bags, Carriers for Lefebure Tal-Air, and the Tranzporter Tube. Unlike the present invention, the prior art lacks features that would make any evidence of tampering easily visible and fails to incorporate security measures that would provide for added protection of documents. For instance, carriers like the Tranzporter tube fail to provide a high level of security because the interior insert is not lockable and the external casing is only secured by a zipper lock. Additionally, carriers like those used in the banking industry lack a locking mechanism inherently needed to secure the storage well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,463, entitled “Tamper Proof Case for the Protection of Sensitive Papers,” discloses a hinged carrying case that includes an interior liner for holding sensitive papers. However the present invention does not employ an electrical circuit or any form of an igniter, as does U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,463 that would cause the papers to be charred if the case is tampered with. Additionally, the prior art doesn't allow for the secure transport of large drawings or documents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,463 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,977, entitled “Tamper Resistant Container,” discloses a container that uses hasps to protect the contents of the container from tampering. While the present invention utilizes hasps, it also uses other means of securing the contents of the case in a way that is distinguishable from the device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,977. Additionally, the prior art doesn't allow for the secure transport of large drawings or documents without folding the documents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,977 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
Therefore, there is a need for a secure means of transporting large documents without damaging or destroying them. Such a need is met by the present invention.